Why Did I See Your Face?
by sandylover
Summary: This is the sequel to Why Can't Words Be Undone? What will happen when Oliver sees Miley for the first time in 3 years?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and that goes for all chapters! **

**A/N: This is the sequel to Why Can't Words Be Undone? which was the sequel to Why Isn't Pretend Dating Real?**

Oliver was sitting on his couch reading a book. "Hi Oliver," said his mom.

"Hi, I'm just reading a book about colleges," said Oliver.

"That's nice, Huney," she said.

Oliver's dad came running in. "I have big news!" he shouted. Oliver and his mom went over to hear the news.

"Since its spring break, we're going to Malibu," he said.

"We haven't been their in 3 years," said Oliver.

"Yeah, that's why we should go there and see our old friends," said his dad.

"Ok, I guess," said Oliver.

"It'll be fun," said his mom.

"We're leaving tomorrow," said his dad.

Oliver packed his stuff in his suitcase. "I wonder if I'll see Miley or Lilly. They probably will be very shocked," said Oliver, "especially Miley."

After a long night of packing, they were ready to go. Oliver hopped into the car while his dad drove.

They finally arrived in Malibu. "Woah," said Oliver.

"I know, it's changed throughout the years," said his dad.

"Well, we're gonna let you go hang around. We'll meet you at the hotel," said his mom.

"Ok, see you later," said Oliver leaving.

Oliver started to walk around the beach, rubbing the warm sand between his toes.

Miley and Lilly were hanging out at Miley's house. "Do you want to go to the beach?" asked Lilly.

"Maybe after lunch," said Miley.

"Okey dokey," said Lilly.

Miley and Lilly ate their lunch. "Yum, that was good," said Lilly.

"Yep, it was," said Miley.

"Alright now let's go," said Lilly grabbing Miley's hand. They went down to the beach.

"The sun is beautiful today," said Miley.

"I agree," said Lilly.

Oliver turned around and saw Miley and Lilly. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked himself.

He looked at them more closely. "It's Miley and Lilly!" shouted Oliver.

Miley and Lilly turned around but Oliver had hidden himself. "Phew," said Oliver wiping his forehead.

Oliver stared at Miley and Lilly thinking how much they've changed.

He saw them coming. "Uh oh," said Oliver. Miley was like right behind him.

She thought he was a worker and was looking at his back. "Hello?" asked Miley.

Oliver made his voice sound really low and loud. "What?" he asked.

"I'd like to order something," said Miley.

"I don't work here," said Oliver.

"Oh sorry," said Miley.

"It's okay," said Oliver.

"Are you ever gonna turn around?" asked Lilly rudely.

"Lilly!" whispered Miley in Lilly's ear.

"Um…no," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"You don't want to see my face," said Oliver.

"We don't even know you," said Lilly.

"You might be wrong about that," said Oliver.

"Have you even seen my face?" asked Lilly.

"Quit arguing," said Miley.

"Well, if this dude would just show us his face!" shouted Lilly.

"Lilly, calm down," said Miley.

"I'll show you my face as long as you don't scream," said Oliver.

"Fine," said Miley.

Oliver turned around but had a ski mask on that only showed his eyes.

"Take that off," said Lilly.

"He doesn't have to," said Miley.

"I'll do it for him," said Lilly. Lilly pulled off the ski mask slowly. It was off.

Lilly studied him for a second. "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lilly. Miley hadn't seen Oliver because somebody has stopped her and said hi.

"Miley look over here now!" shouted Lilly.

"What?" asked Miley turning around.

Miley gasped. She looked like she was about to faint. "I can't believe this," she said.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	2. A New Guy

Miley closed her eyes then opened them again thinking it was a dream.

"Um…well," said Oliver.

"Are you…the guy we used to know: Oliver?" asked Lilly.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"You look so different," said Lilly.

"Yeah, I've changed throughout the years," said Oliver.

Lilly ran up and hugged Oliver. "What was that for?" asked Oliver.

"When you left that one day, I didn't think you were gonna be gone that long. We thought we'd never see you again," said Lilly.

"Me too," said Oliver.

Miley was still in shock. "Are you going to talk?" asked Oliver.

"She's really shocked," said Lilly.

"I noticed," said Oliver.

"Oliver," said Miley.

"Yeah?" asked Oliver.

"Is it really you?" asked Miley.

"Duh," said Oliver.

"I can't believe it," said Miley.

"Neither can I," said Lilly.

"Guys, look…I'm not mean anymore like I was to y'all before. I thought about that for awhile and realized it was really cruel. Will you forgive me?" asked Oliver.

"I will," said Lilly.

"Thanks," said Oliver.

"You're welcome," said Lilly.

"Miley…are you?" asked Oliver.

"I guess," said Miley.

"Good," said Oliver.

Oliver's dad just came over to them. "Hey, Oliver," he said.

"Hi," said Oliver.

"Is that Miley and Lilly?" asked Oliver's dad.

"Yeah," said Oliver.

"Look how much you've changed!" shouted his dad.

"Yeah…it's nice to see you guys again," said Lilly.

"Well, see ya later," said Dad.

His dad left. "Oliver, I need to talk to you alone," said Lilly grabbing him.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"You need to try to talk to Miley," said Lilly.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Just do it," said Lilly.

"Fine," said Oliver as they went back to where Miley was standing.

"I need to go to the restroom," said Lilly leaving. That left Miley and Oliver.

"So…how are you doing?" asked Oliver.

"Ok," said Miley.

"Why won't you talk?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver…it's just so awkward talking to you," said Miley.

"Miley…don't feel that way," said Oliver putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Can I really trust you?" asked Miley.

"Of course," said Oliver.

Miley grinned at him. "I guess I'd better go," said Oliver looking at his watch.

"Goodbye," said Miley. Oliver gave Miley a slight kiss on the cheek and left.

Lilly came running over to Miley. "So…what was that all about?" asked Lilly.

"Nothing," said Miley touching her cheek.

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, I've been super busy. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please review again! **


	3. Come Here!

Miley was sitting on her bed thinking about what just happened. Does this mean Oliver likes me? Are we actually talking to each other? All these questions flew through Miley's head.

Miley opened the window since it was getting hot in her room. She spotted Oliver walking on the beach.

"Hmm…," said Miley.

Lilly walked into her room not expected. "What are you looking at?" asked Lilly.

Miley jumped out of her chair and fell on the floor. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here," said Miley.

"It's OK. What were you looking at anyway?" questioned Lilly.

"Um…nothing," said Miley. Lilly looked at the window and saw Oliver on the beach.

"So…you were looking at Oliver!" shouted Lilly.

"No, what makes you think that?" asked Miley.

"'Cause he's basically the only thing out there except that pelican over there," said Lilly.

"Speaking of pelicans, remember the pelican that ate my cake that Jackson made?" asked Miley.

"Oh yeah," said Lilly.

"That was funny," said Miley.

"You're going off subject, you know you were staring at Oliver," said Lilly.

"Whatever," said Miley.

"You need to tell him how you feel before college," said Lilly.

"What makes you think I like him?" asked Miley.

"It's so obvious," said Lilly.

"I don't really know yet. He could turn around and be mean like he did 3 years ago," said Miley.

"He probably won't. You heard him he has changed throughout the years," said Lilly.

"I guess," said Miley.

"Fine," said Lilly leaving.

"Where are you going?" asked Miley.

"I don't know," said Lilly skipping away.

"Same old Lilly," said Miley giggling.

Miley went back to staring at Oliver. Oliver looked up and spotted Miley.

He waved at her. "Come here!" exclaimed Oliver.

"Ok!" shouted Miley going dowstairs. Miley walked out onto the beach.

"Hey, I'm so bored," said Oliver.

"I bet," said Miley.

"So…how long are you here?" asked Miley.

"Just a week," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Miley.

"Yeah...do you have a boyfriend?" asked Oliver.

"No," said Miley blushing.

"What happened to Matt?" asked Oliver.

"We broke up a long time ago," said Miley.

"I can see that. Matt isn't really a person who will stay with a girl for very long," said Oliver.

"I know," said Miley.

Oliver put his arm around Miley. Miley looked up at him and started to blush.

Miley looked at her watch. "I think I need to go," said Miley.

"Wait…can I show you something?" asked Oliver.

"I think I'll have time," said Miley.

"Good," said Oliver. He grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Miley.

"You'll see," said Oliver.

Miley grinned and they went on. Oliver took her to a hotel. "Why'd you take me to your hotel?" asked Miley.

"Just wait," said Oliver.

"Okay," said Miley.

Miley's mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh!" she shouted.** (A/N: Sorry, for the cliffhanger. Lol) **


	4. A Weird Day

Miley stood their in shock. "I can't believe it," said Miley.

Oliver was also in shock. (This wasn't what he had planned). Miley and Oliver stood their looking at Lilly and Jake Ryan hugging each other.

"Lilly Trescott!" shouted Miley.

"Miley!" exclaimed Lilly.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Miley.

"Um…Jake was here and I um… hugged him," said Lillly.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"Because he made me in a commercial," said Lilly.

"That's cool but…did you tell Jackson?" asked Miley.

"No, all I did was hug the guy," said Lilly.

"C'mon, Miley, let's go," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Miley, walking away with Oliver.

"Do you know what that was about?" asked Oliver.

"No, that was so weird," said Miley.

"Totally," said Oliver.

"I need to show you to my dad," said Miley.

"Okey Dokey," said Oliver.

Miley smiled at him while they arrived at Miley's house. "Stay out here for a second," said Miley.

"Ok," said Oliver. Miley went in and looked for her dad. She found him.

"Dad, you want believe who I saw today," said Miley.

"Who?" asked Robbie.

"Come in!" shouted Miley. Oliver walked in.

"Is that Oliver?" asked Robbie.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"Boy, I haven't seen you in awhile," said Robbie.

"Yeah, I'm here at Malibu just for a week," said Oliver.

"It would be cool if you could stay longer," said Robbie.

"I wish I could, but I have to go back to school after spring break," said Oliver.

"So do I," said Miley, letting out a sigh.

"Do y'all know where Lilly is?" asked Robbie.

"Sorda…," said Miley.

"'Cause Jackson was looking for her," said Robbie.

"Where's Jackson now?" asked Oliver.

"He went to go find Lilly," said Robbie.

"Uh oh," said Miley. Her and Oliver hurried up and ran away.

"Well, don't know what they're up to," said Robbie.

Miley and Oliver hurried up for the hotel. "This is bad," said Miley.

"I hope we get there in time," said Oliver.

"Good, we're here," said Miley. They still saw Lilly and Jake talking.

"Lilly, you need to go!" exclaimed Miley.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

Unfortunately, Miley was too late, and Jackson arrived. "Lilly, what are you doing?" asked Jackson.

"Jake put me in a commercial!" shouted Lilly.

"That's awesome. Can I be in it?" asked Jackson.

"Sure," said Jake.

"Huh," said Miley.

"That was weird," said Oliver.

"This day was weird," said Miley.

"I guess we can go," said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"It's getting late; I guess I should go to my hotel room," said Oliver.

"See you tomorrow," said Miley.

"Okay bye," said Oliver, hugging her. They pulled apart, and Oliver went away.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Next week is spring break, and I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update. Anyway, Please Review! **


	5. You'll See

Miley woke up the next morning very happy. She yawned and looked at her alarm clock. It read 9:30.

She had breakfast. "Thanks, Daddy," said Miley.

"You're welcome," said Robbie.

Lilly hopped in. "Hello everyone," said Lilly.

"You always come so unexpected," said Miley.

"I know," said Lilly, laughing. "Do you have any food left?"

"A little," said Robbie. He looked at Lilly. "You can have it."

"Thank you," said Lilly, eating. Miley sat down by Lilly.

"I got to go. See you girls later," said Robbie. Miley and Lilly said goodbye.

"So…what's going on between you and the "new" Oliver?" asked Lilly.

"Nothing, we're just friends," said Miley.

"Oh….the commercial is really cool," said Lilly.

"What's it about?" asked Miley.

"Some toothpaste," said Lilly.

"Cool," said Miley. Her cell phone started to ring. "Hello."

"Hey, it's Oliver," he said.

"Hi," said Miley.

"What are you doing?" asked Oliver.

"Just sitting at home with Lilly," said Miley.

"Can I come over? It's so boring here," said Oliver.

"Sure," said Miley.

"Okay see ya," said Oliver, hanging up. Miley hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Lilly,

"He's coming over," said Miley.

"Now?" asked Lilly.

"Yep," said Miley. After a little while, Oliver arrived.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just bored I guess," said Lilly.

"Same with me," said Oliver.

"Is the hotel nice?" asked Miley.

"Very. They have a really cool swimming pool," said Oliver.

"Have you swam in it?" asked Lilly.

"Yep, you guys can come over if you want to," said Oliver.

"I can't. I have to work on the commercial today with Jake and Jackson," said Lilly.

"Oh, well, Miley, can you come?" questioned Oliver.

"Probably," said Miley.

"Call me if you can," said Oliver, "I better go."

Miley said goodbye, and he left. "Ooh..," said Lilly.

"What?" asked Miley.

"Nothing," said Lilly, grinning.

"Whatever," said Miley.

"I need to go," said Lilly, looking at her watch.

"Bye-Bye," said Miley while Lilly left.

When Robbie came home, Miley asked him if she could go to Oliver's hotel he's staying at. He fortunately said yes. Miley was getting ready to go.

"Dad, can you drive me?" asked Miley.

"Sure," said Robbie. They arrived at the hotel. "Bye, have fun, Sweetie."

Miley waited by the door for Oliver. "Miley!" She looked over.

"Hello, Oliver," said Miley.

"Come look at the hotel room," said Oliver.

"Okay," said Miley. They went up the elevator.

"This is my floor," said Oliver. They went in.

"It's awesome," said Miley.

"Let's go to the pool now," said Oliver.

"Alrighty," said Miley.

"It's huge," said Miley.

"Wait till you go swimming in it," said Oliver.

"I didn't bring a swimming suit," said Miley.

"It's okay. I have something else planned," said Oliver.

"What is it?" asked Miley.

"You'll see," said Oliver.

**A/N: What is Oliver planning??? Thank you so much for the reviews! Please do it again! **


	6. Jet Skiing

**A/N: Please guys…don't cuss in your reviews!!! It's not nice. I looked at the story Moving and More and it does sound like she copied mine. I'm not positive, though. If you know if she did or not please tell me! Or have her review and tell me. Thank you for your time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"Oliver, I hope it's not something too big," said Miley.

"It's not trust me," said Oliver.

"Good," said Miley.

"Do you see those things over there?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, they're jet skis," said Miley.

"Well, we get to go on them!" shouted Oliver.

"Seriously?" asked Miley.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"Oliver, you didn't have to do this," said Miley.

"Yes, I did," said Oliver.

Miley grinned at him while they ran over to the jet skis. **(If you want to see what the jet skis looked like there is a link on my profile). **

A guy came over them to tell them how to use them. "Have you guys ever used a jet ski before?" he asked.

They both said yes. "Good, that helps a lot," said the guy. "My name's Tom," he said.

"Okay," said Miley.

"Well, you guys can go ahead and get on. You'll get a half hour to ride these," said Tom, "I will flag you down when it's been a half hour."

"Okay," said Miley and Oliver.

"Have fun," said Tom. Miley and Oliver sat on.

"Do you want me to drive?" asked Oliver.

"That would be great," said Miley.

Oliver got on and Miley say behind him. "Make sure you hold on tight," said Oliver.

Miley grabbed onto Oliver's back. He started, and they were off!

"I'll try not to go too fast," said Oliver. Miley gave him "the look". Waves passed them and got into their face.

"This is so much fun!" exclaimed Miley. (**A/N: I went jet skiing on my spring break just like Miley and Oliver are doing. It was really fun!)**

"Yeah, just think about driving it," said Oliver. He started to speed up a little bit.

"Ahh!" shouted Miley. Miley started laughing and smiling having a good time.

"I'm glad you're having fun," said Oliver. Miley held onto Oliver closer.

"Thank you so much for taking me," said Miley.

"No problem," said Oliver.

They went around corners, and Oliver even did a 360. "Wow!" shouted Miley.

"Yeah, I practiced it," said Oliver.

Tom came out on a jet ski and told them there time was up. Miley and Oliver pulled up onto the shore and got off.

"That was like the best time of my life," said Miley.

"I hoped you would have liked it," said Oliver.

"The only bad part was I got my clothes all wet," said Miley.

"There's a store down there to get dry clothes," said Oliver.

"I didn't bring any money," said Miley.

"That's okay. I'll pay," said Oliver.

"I can't let you do that," said Miley.

"Yes you can," said Oliver.

"Fine," said Miley, walking to the store. They arrived at the store.

"Pick something out," said Oliver. Miley picked out a cute pink skirt with flowers and a shirt that went with it. They went to the cash register. It costed $15. Oliver paid.

"Thanks for the outfit," said Miley.

"You're welcome," said Oliver.

Lilly came over to them. "Hey guys what are you doing over here?" she asked.

"Oliver took me jet skiing!" shouted Miley.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lilly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Oliver.

"We're shooting the commercial here," said Lilly.

"Oh cool," said Miley.

"Well, I got to go," said Lilly.

Miley and Oliver went back to the hotel. "I guess I better call my dad and leave," said Miley.

"Okey dokey," said Oliver.

"Hey, do you still remember that I'm Hannah Montana?" asked Miley.

"Yeah," said Oliver.

"Do you want to go to a concert?" asked Miley.

"Sure," said Oliver.

"I'll get you tickets the next time I see you," said Miley.

"Okay," said Oliver. They saw Robbie come in.

"Thank you so much for taking me jet skiing and buying me clothes," said Miley.

"No, thank you," said Oliver. Miley smiled while she got in the car and was gone.


	7. Will you go out with me?

Miley yawned while she got up. "I wonder what I'll do today," she thought.

After a while, she was walking on the beach, waiting for Lilly. "Hey, Miles," said Lilly.

"Hello," said Miley.

"Give me all the deeds about what happened yesterday," said Lilly.

"Nothing really," said Miley.

"Yeah right," said Lilly.

"I invited Oliver to come here," said Miley.

"Cool," said Lilly.

Soon Oliver arrived there. "Hi, guys," said Oliver.

"You mean girls," corrected Lilly.

"Whatever," said Oliver.

"I have to go soon," said Oliver.

"Well, let's get some smoothies from Rico's before you go," said Lilly.

"Sounds good to me," said Oliver, having Miley agree with him. They walked over there and of course Jackson was working,

"What do you want, Lilly?" asked Jackson.

"Um, we're here, too," said Miley.

"I never noticed," said Jackson, sarcastically.

After some yummy smoothies, Oliver had to leave. "I think you should ask Oliver out," said Lilly.

"What?" screamed Miley.

"You could get a boyfriend," said Lilly.

"I don't know…," said Miley.

"He'll probably say yes," said Lilly.

"Ya think?" asked Miley.

"Most defiantly," said Lilly.

"I guess I will," said Miley.

"That's the Miley I know," said Lilly.

"Well, Toodles," said Miley.

"Good luck," said Lilly.

"Yeah," said Miley, leaving.

She noticed Oliver coming back. "What are you doing?" asked Miley.

"I evidently didn't have to leave," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Miley. _"Now is the perfect time to ask him out," thought Miley._

"So…," said Oliver.

"Um…I need to ask you something," said Miley.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Um…," said Miley.

"Just spit it out," said Oliver.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Miley. _"Yes, I finally said it," she thought._

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I'm doing track and that's taking up a lot of my time! Anyway, please review! **


	8. An ironic answer

Oliver stared at Miley for a second. "Um…," said Oliver.

"I understand if you say no," said Miley.

"That's what I was gonna say," said Oliver relived.

"Wait…say what?" asked Miley.

"No," said Oliver.

"Why?" Miley said very confused.

"Miley, listen: I'm a new person and I'm just not going to go out with someone who has seen the old side of me," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Miley.

"Look, you're a good person and very pretty, but there will always be another guy to suit you. And it just not happens to be me," said Oliver.

Miley wiped her eyes. "Sorry," said Miley.

"Miles, don't cry," said Oliver.

"I'm not," said Miley, trying to hold her tears in.

"Do you understand?" asked Oliver.

"Yes," said Miley.

"Good," said Oliver.

"I need to go," said Miley.

"Okay," said Oliver.

Miley ran really fast back to her house and into her room. "I just don't get it," she said.

She heard her cell ringing. "Hello," said Miley.

"Hey, this is Lilly," she said.

"I took your advice and asked Oliver out. And guess what he said?" asked Miley.

"Yes!" screamed Lilly.

"Nope, you said no," said Miley.

"Seriously?" asked Lilly.

"Yep," said Miley.

"Did he have a reason _why_?" asked Lilly.

"He's a new person blah blah blah…," said Miley.

"I figured," said Lilly.

"I'm okay, though," said Miley.

"Really?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Lilly.

"Of course," said Miley.

"I saw Jackson talking to this girl and he looked like he was flirting," said Lilly.

"It probably wasn't anything," said Miley.

"At least I hope," said Lilly.

**A/N: Hey everybody! I finally got to update today because our track meet got cancelled! Yeah! Lol. Please Review! **


	9. Terrible News

Today was Saturday, and Miley knew Oliver had to leave tomorrow. She hadn't talked to him since he said no when she asked him out.

"_Maybe I should call him. It would be the right thing to do," thought Miley._

Lilly had tried to get Miley to talk to him, but she never did anything. Lilly always said they could still be friends. Miley never listened to her. Miley picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"_Just do it," she thought. _

They evidently weren't at the hotel so Miley left a message. "Hi, Oliver this is Miley. Call me back, bye."

"Miley! Lilly's here!" Robbie shouted.

Miley ran down the stairs. "Hey, Lil," said Miley.

"Hi, Miles," said Lilly.

"What's up?" asked Miley.

"Nothing," said Lilly.

"I think I know why you're here," said Miley.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"You want to see my cell phone," said Miley. Lilly had gotten a bad grade on another biology test so her cell phone got taken away.

"You got me," said Lilly.

"It was just a lucky guess," said Miley.

"So…where's it at?" asked Lilly.

"In my room," said Miley.

Lilly and Miley sprinted up to her room. "It's so pretty," said Lilly.

"Yours looks the same," said Miley.

"You mean the one I haven't seen for a whole day!" shouted Lilly.

"Geez, Lilly, come down," said Miley.

"Sorry," said Lilly.

"Are you sad about Oliver leaving tomorrow?" asked Lilly.

"I tried to call him but he didn't answer," said Miley.

"We could go over and see if he was there," said Lilly.

"Okay, I guess," said Miley.

"Cool, let's go," said Lilly,

Miley and Lilly arrived at the hotel. They knocked on Oliver's hotel room.

"He's not answering," said Lilly.

"Wait my phone's ringing. It could be him," said Miley.

She answered it. "Hello, this is Jeffery and you called my hotel room," he said.

"Huh?" asked Miley.

"You were looking for somebody named Oliver. But I don't anybody named him," he said.

"Maybe I got the wrong number, sorry," said Miley.

"Okay, bye," he said as Miley hung up.

"I must have called the wrong number," said Miley.

"Let's go to the front desk to see what room they're at," suggested Lilly.

"Okay," said Miley as they went. A lady was working there.

"Um, could you please tell me where the Oken family is staying at?" asked Lilly.

"Sorry, huney, they checked out today," she said.

"Oh okay," said Lilly.

They went back outside. "I can't believe it," said Lilly.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," said Miley, trying to hold in tears.

**A/N: anybody have good song ideas for Miley right now??? They'd be much appreciated! Please Review! **


	10. The End

Miley walked up the stairs sadly. "I just don't get it," said Miley. She fell on the stairs feeling hopeless.

Miley picked up her cell phone. It said one new voice mail. She put in her password and listened to it.

"_Listen, Miley. I know I said no when you asked me out, and I left without even telling you. Just remember, I might come in town again. See you later."_

Miley sighed and walked away. "I guess he was right. Oliver isn't the right guy. I wonder if I will ever find the right guy," she said.

"Maybe you will," said a voice behind her.

"Oliver!" screamed Miley.

"I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye," said Oliver. Miley ran up and hugged him.

"I realized that saying no to you was the worst mistake of my life. Will you take me back?" asked Oliver holding a rose.

"Oliver, I don't know what to say," said Miley.

"Well, hopefully not no," said a hopeful Oliver.

"I'm gonna say something that you didn't say when I asked you: yes," said Miley.

They were both stunned as they held hands and walked away.

**The End**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Please review! And in your review you can ask me if I'll read your story and I'll probably say yes! (I prefer Moliver stories lol). **


End file.
